The invention relates to a PVC film for the production of identity cards or similar products which can be inscribed or marked with the help of a laser beam.
EP-OS 01 38 121 discloses a compound based on vinyl chloride polymers for the production of films used to make forgery-proof securities. This compound contains not only 5 to 20% impact resistance modification agent but also 0.5 to 25% pure cellulose in pulverized form.
There are, however, disadvantages to this for identity cards in particular, as the cellulose greatly increases the water absorption capacity of the card. If such a card is exposed to moisture or water, it becomes cloudy and can no longer be read.